


The Groom

by Themooncat



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Outlast: Whistleblower, Prologue, You Have Been Warned, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo is at a pre-graduation celebration at a friends cabin.While everyone parties on Kuroo decides to look around the basement.What he finds will change his life.





	The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by reapersun's Eddie/Waylon cabin in the woods Au comic. 
> 
> I love making krtsk AUs (in case you haven't noticed) and I really liked the idea of a krtsk crossover/fusion of outlast and cabin in the woods.
> 
> This is a prologue/introduction fic. By this I mean; this started off as a short prologue in the actual fic but I got carried away and ended up writing 2k words

Kuroo was enjoying his time at the cabin. His little celebration before the gradiation.

His friends were dancing and drinking, maybe a little drunk… He was probably being paranoid when he felt that there was something off with his friends since they left for their trip. But he was probably just being silly.

He slipped away from his friends for a bit as he went to find a quieter place.  
He walked around the cabin, exploring the areas he hadn't had the chance to check out.

He found a door at the back of the cabin that led to a basement. He carefully descended the stairs in darkness, after finding no lightswitch at the door. Once at the bottom he felt around the wall till his fingers brushed against a switch. He flicked it on.

A dim light illuminated a room full of an assortment of items.

_Mina’s uncle has a hoarding problem._

Was Kuroo’s first thought. He looked around the room, doing his best not to touch anything. A lot of the items were weird. There was an odd puzzle type of ball, a diary that seemed to belong to the little girl in the photo frame beside it, – _How Mina’s uncle got that, he didn't want to know._ – a mask that looked like a porcelain doll’s face, a ballerina music box and a even more random and creepy objects.

Kuroo was a little freaked out but it didn't stop him from looking around. He ended up at a corner of the room that had an old wedding dress propped up on a mannequin. The mirror table beside it had a bride and groom cake topper, a record player and a small black ring box on display.

Curiosity got the better of him and he played the record.

“ **When I was a boy, my mother told me...get married, son and see how hap–**.”

The music was distorted and creepy, sending chills down kuroo's spine, that Kuroo took the needle off the record to stop it, not wanting to hear anymore. He then picked up the ring box and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful silver wedding ring. Simple band with a Celtic designed trim that had a moon engraved in the middle of the ring with a diamond in the center. It reminded him of Tsukishima and how if they got married he’d get him a ring like it. He took the ring out of the box to inspect it more when he got a jolt run down his arm. He managed not to drop the ring and carried on inspecting it, thinking the jolt was just a shock from how cold the ring was. The inscription inside the ring read; _Forever together._

He smiled to himself. He missed Tsukishima and couldn't wait to see him again at his graduation ceremony. Kenma let slip that Tsukishima was coming and Kuroo was ecstatic! He hadn't seen Tsukishima in almost a month.

He placed the ring back into the box and back down on the dresser. He made his way back up to his friends when he bumped into Mina.

“There you are! We were looking all over for you! We're going to play kings cup!” She giggled as she grabbed his arm and back to the entertainment room. “What were you up to?”

“I was just looking around the basement.”

Mina gave Kuroo a confused look before shrugging and continued on to the entertainment room.

\--

Kuroo plopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking, before he decided to call Tsukishima back after missing his call when the group ended up having a dance battle.

“Tetsu?” Came Tsukishima's sleep filled voice. He didn't sound annoyed, if anything he sounded excited.

“Hey, moonshine. Sorry I missed your call and for calling you so late.”

“No, it's fine. Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing.” He heard a small yawn and smiled imagining the crinkle in Tsukishima’s nose as he did so. “You having fun?”

“Yeah, played lots of games and the guys drank like fish.” He chuckled but he still couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Tsukishima, knew him well and picked up on it.

“Tetsurou, is there something that's bothering you?” Tsukishima sounded more awake now. He could imagine him sitting up in bed.

Kuroo sighed. “I'm probably being stupid but–… I… I don't know.”

“Tetsu, You know you can tell me when something is bothering you.”

“I know, it's just–… It's just me. I'm probably just being silly. We're all having an amazing time, really! It's just… Since we left to head to the cabin, everyone seems to be acting different. As if they aren't really them… It sounds stupid, I know, but I can't help but feel like something is wrong.”

There was a beat of silence before Tsukishima replied. “...Well, your gut hasn't been wrong before…” Kuroo could tell that Tsukishima was thinking. He believed in Kuroo but wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Heck, _he_ didn't know what was wrong either. “If it isn't interfering with your enjoyment then I don't think it's too bad, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Anyways I'll only be here for a few more days.”

Tsukishima chuckled “I– I miss you, Tetsu.”

Kuroo smiled, he loved that he helped Tsukishima express himself more and found it adorable when Tsukishima stutters them out. He could see the pink blush on Tsukishima's face. “I miss you too, Kei. I Love you.”

“I love you too.” Tsukishima hummed before another yawn escaped him. “I'm sorry. I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer.”

“That's alright, I'll call you tomorrow, moonshine.”

Tsukishima chuckled and kuroo heard the faint rustling of sheets. “Good night, Tetsu.”

Kuroo wished him back and ended the call. He started to get himself under the covers and went to put his phone down when he saw the black ringbox on his bedside table.

Kuroo knew he didn't bring it up with him… Maybe one of the guys saw him admiring it and thought they'd mess with him a bit.

Kuroo cautiously picked up the ring box and opened it. Only the ring in the box wasn't the same one he saw downstairs. No, this ring was a bit thicker and had the same Celtic designed trim but with the moon stages across the ring and no diamond in sight.

You could ask Kuroo a thousand times but his answer would still be the same; He doesn't know what compelled him to put the ring on. He doesn't even remember taking it out of the box. He was looking at the ring and the next thing he knew it was on his ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

He should have taken it off, he knows that but instead Kuroo just got under his sheets and closed his eyes. Sleep, or what he thought was sleep, taking over him completely.

 

\---

 

Mina’s heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her own ears. But she needed to be quiet. She had a hand clasped over her mouth, smothering the sobs that threatened to escape.

They were dead. She saw the mutilated bodies of her friends. Everyone was dead. Almost everyone; Kira ran out of the house, the psycho ran after her. And she couldn't find Kuroo. Mina hoped she escaped. Hoped that Kuroo escaped.

It was a scream that woke them up. She ran to Kuroo’s room to check on him after hearing the second scream since it was furthest from the rest and closer to her room, but found it empty. The windows were opened so she had hope that he escaped. When she heard thundering footsteps heading towards her she hid under the bed.

It was Kira. She was panicking and was about to hide under the bed when she saw Mina. She stopped, knowing that if she hid there they'd both die. So with tears pouring down her face she waited till the psycho was at the door before jumping out the window and shouting. “Come get me you fucking freak!”

Under the bed, Mina couldn't see much of the psycho except for his well dressed feet.

“ _Now that's not a very nice thing to say. You don't have to run away from me. I only want to love you._ ”

His voice chilled her to the bone. It wasn't the purr or the smooth deep voice in which he spoke in. No, no. What scared her was that she _knew_ that voice. But the fear made it hard for her to think. Made it hard for her to remember _where_ she had heard it before.

“ _You'll run out of places to go. I know you're not like the others… Or are you just another whore?_ ”

The psycho growled and jumped out the window after Kira.

Using all her strength Mina ran out from under the bed and to the front door. She grabbed Ryou’s car key, pushing down the bile that rose up her throat when her fingers brushed against an organ that was near the pocket. A mush of blood, guts and tattered clothing was what was left of Ryou. What was left of her beloved boyfriend.

She ran out to the direction of the car in the darkness but, in her haste, tripped over something. She managed not to drop the key and she pushed herself up, preparing to run again. Only to come face to face with Kira’s decapitated head.

She almost didn't hold back her scream, just letting a loud gasp escape her as she jerked back. She was about to run when a hand closed around her arm.

“ _Darling, is that you? I'm sorry you had to see that, I thought she was you. But she was just some common bitch!_ ”

Mina tried to shake her arm out of his grip but he just tightened his hold, making her yell out in pain.

“ _Why are you making me do this?_ ”

The psycho grabbed her hair with his freehand and pulled so that she was looking at his face.

“ _No… no, no, no! You aren't my darling! You're just some slut!_ ” He hissed, the hand on her arm fell away. But Mina wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Didn't see the knife he pulled out of his jacket. No. She was frozen as she now saw the face of the man who murdered all her friends.

“K-Kuroo?” She whimpered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

“ _You're just like the rest of them! You may know my name but you don't know me!”_

“Kuroo, please stop!”

But it was too late. Kuroo plunged the knife into her stomach repeatedly. The force of the stabs were strong enough that his arm would dip into her stomach and the blade poked out  her back. Mina choked on a gasp as she coughed up blood.

“K-...ku...roo… *cough*... Wha-...’bout Tsu-...” She wasn't able to finish as Kuroo let go of her hair, the only thing that was keeping her up. She fell to the ground. Her own blood pooling around her and mixing with Kira's.

Kuroo sighed. “ _You're not even worth stringing up. Bleed here… and die.”_

Kuroo cleaned his knife with a handkerchief. Mina was now able to get a full look of Kuroo. He was dressed in a handmade suit – now soiled with splatters of blood – with black fingerless gloves, The right side of his face was littered with cuts – Small shards of glass were still stuck to his face from an earlier attack by one of their friends– which was mostly covered by his bangs. The sclera of his eyes were black making his yellow hazel eyes stand out.

“ _When I was a boy my mother often said to me; get married, son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no person can I find, who seems to be just like the love I have in mind._ ” Kuroo sang then walked into the woods, knowing Mina wasn't going anywhere. The life in her eyes slowly fading as her blood continued to spill.

 

\--

A compound full of people were cheering as the screens in front of them showed footage of the cabin Kuroo was walking away from have flashing red text saying “ **Completed** ” with the subtext “ **New monster created: _The Groom._** ”

“Garry won the fucking pool! He guessed he’d touch Gluskins ring!” A man in a lab coat announced.

A small voice in the crowd whined “That's cause Garry bets that every time!”

“Well, better ring up Sam. We have a new box to fill.” Another man laughed.

“I can't wait to see who chooses him next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you excited for the actual fic! (Which I'll probably post in a week or 2)
> 
> This is my first time writing something dark. My works are normally fluffly, so I hope I did ok.
> 
> If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ♡
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my other social media! (I also draw in case you're interested)  
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
